


Airman's Round

by Sword_Kallya



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: And also the Honor Harrington books, But mostly just random, Gen, Poetry, Somewhat inspired by the Wulfenbach Airfleet, Weird use of gendered words for inanimate objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Kallya/pseuds/Sword_Kallya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song written for... a group of airmen outside Wulfenbach territory, I think? It's very odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airman's Round

Oh, Wulfenbach's ship may be lord of the air,

Her consorts as many as folk at a fair,

But even that many can't be everywhere-

God bless us, the skies are still free!

 

The Rumbletoys' burrows may command the earth,

The jaegers and clanks might cover all turf,

But the Wulfenbach Airfleet ain't yet proved their worth-

God bless us, the skies are still free!

 

Even if empires conquer the land

And leave no room for a free man to stand,

There's still space for those with an airship to hand-

God bless us, the skies are still free!

 

There might be storms, but we'll ride 'em through,

And if there are pirates, we'll deal with them too.

Constructs can't reach us, despite what sparks do-

God bless us, the skies are still free!

 

So come 'long with us, friend, take up with me-

There's room on the ship for two more, or three!

Breathe in the air 'tween the stars and the sea-

God bless us, the skies are still free!


End file.
